A Christmas Wish
by TheMightyRen
Summary: Bella never moves to Forks during high school, how different does that make our leading man and is he even capable of letting someone in longer than one night to make a difference in his life?
1. Note

NOTE : This is a 5 + year old manuscript I'm reposting. I WILL / AM editing all 107 of my Twilight stories. That's over 1.2 million words currently and counting… If you are a longstanding fan please message me with any requests for reposts and I will move it to the top of the repost list. Thank you always fandom friends for carrying me through my darkest times. I owe these stories to you all. Please review I need the motivation.


	2. A Christmas Wish

~* .oOo. *~

A Christmas Wish.  
TheMightyRen

~* .oOo. *~

Summary: Bella never moves to Forks during High School, how different does that make our leading man and is he even capable of letting someone in longer than one night to make a difference in his life?

~* .oOo. *~

NOTE 1*: This is the original, completely unedited version of this story, written circa 2009; I hope my writing ability and knowledge has greatly improved since then despite not being in the public eye.

NOTE 2*: It is planned that this story will be expanded as it was originally written as a one shot for a Christmas themed compilation. When this happens there will be a blog post linked (here) and the Fan Fiction Index will be updated. This page however will remain.

~* .oOo. *~

It was the first time in over ten years that I'd come back to the town where I was born, why exactly I had decided to come back now I wasn't entirely sure. Dad had asked me time, and time again and I had always found some excuse. This time I found the words, 'yes dad, of course, that sounds fantastic' slipping through my lips before I'd given it a seconds thought. What had been stranger still was that I was actually excited to be coming to visit the closer the trip came.  
From what I could remember I had grown to hate this place as a child but then the more I tried to remember my summers here the more I realised how little I could recall. By the time I had been sitting waiting to board the plane even the cold and wet didn't seem so daunting.  
The morning after I had agreed to spend Christmas with my father I woke to a text notification on my cell completely out of the blue from my friend Alice. I hadn't seen her since our graduation in Alaska almost two years ago. I was sure I had changed my number since then as well.  
The text message told me that she was going home to Forks to visit family during the holiday season and asked what I was doing for the holidays. Surprised I called her and after catching up we agreed to meet up in the local bar the night I arrived home, there was a band playing on a Friday night and I remembered she always liked things like that. She said that she would drive, which wasn't anything unusual, she didn't like to drink.  
Alice knew I wasn't all that interested in going out and 'mingling' as she phrased it but constantly she pushed the subject so I relented for an easy life, plus, it wouldn't hurt just this once, it was Christmas and I was really looking forwards to catching up with her.  
She was always saying about me needing to meet new people and trying to get me to date, yes it was fact that I hadn't dated anyone since her brother but I just wasn't interested, before Edward I hadn't been either.  
She thought I was still hung up on her younger brother Edward. We had dated a couple of times, after being in the same literature class and no there hadn't been anyone since it just seemed like too much  
else but I honestly wasn't interested, in him or anyone. He was just as weird as Alice but in a slightly different way. Her heart was in the right place where as Edward was just down-right rude sometimes, but that was him, I was old enough to know that was just the way he was, and as I explained to Alice, I wasn't adverse to meeting somebody, I just… hadn't met anyone.

As soon as we walked in I saw him, not that the room was well lit or anything but it was impossible to miss him, in addition to the fact I was always drawn to the brooding guys, this one specifically was downright beautiful and I had never been the type of person to see people at face value.

I can tell where he is sitting is significant, he's chose to sit there. I stopped, looked around and thought about it for a moment. I was sure he sat there because the entire venue was visible; I noted his back was flush to the wall. I'm pleased he doesn't seem to have spotted me, which means I can openly watch him. He is alone, that much I can tell. His eyes follow everything in the room, all who come, all who go. There is very little he misses, the corner of his eye twitches, a subtle scratch near his ear, yet of course, he hasn't seen me, even an hour into my watching. I know I am not the kind of girl that gets swept off her feet and taken home for spunky festive sex. I'm more the kind of girl people think is sweet, caring, innocent, the kind of girl you take home to you mother and send home alone at the end of the night to protect her virtue or something close to that. I never wanted to be that way, there was a time and a place where that could be useful but… sometimes… I just needed to be bad, rebellious, and blatantly reckless.

I watch his dark eyes as they pass from woman to woman, lingering here or there, passing over some, his eyes settling momentarily on Alice, why wouldn't he? She exudes ethereal beauty; her pale skin almost glitters under the lights, I always envy that. I watch a scowl grace's his beautiful, chiselled features, yet his body language doesn't change while he studies her. I wonder for a moment what his reason could possibly be for looking at her like that, but then I remember Alice and I know she grew up here, she could, most likely had done something to upset him, she was notorious for it.  
He was sprawled across the old wooden chair now, one of the few in the room that had arms; one leg draped over it while his large physique leaned to the right, the piece of furniture was dwarfed by his hulking form. I thought fleetingly if he sat upright the chair he would have looked as though he was a sardine squashed into a tin, he looked much better sat the way he was, I had a feeling he knew that too. His broad shoulders were encased in a tight dark shirt, with the top few buttons undone and I can see the sleeves barely encompass his well defined arms. His hair is waist length, hanging down over one side of his face while the other half is swept back over his shoulder, its dye straight and crow black I can see it's thick and shines even without light on it, I'm envious and remember a girl in home room back in Florida who said she refused to date a guy whose hair looked like it was in better condition than her own.

I wondered in what capacity Alice had offended him and I hoped it would have no influence of his opinion of me, like he would notice me next to Alice… I wished I could see him standing again, just so I could fully appreciate him, I sighed knowing that even if he did I would just crave more. I had already watched him earlier, stood at the bar waiting for his beer. His shirt had been looser around his middle than his shoulders, his torso tapered and I imagined it would be as well defined as his arms and shoulders were, I could dream about that at least tonight. Where his shirt clung to his shoulders he seemed to have muscles on top of muscles, I'd never seen a man that was built the way he was and still look lithe. At the time he turned slightly and spoke to someone further down the bar and my attention was pulled from his shoulders and down along his back to the indigo jeans that fitted snugly on firm, well-muscled legs, his butt was pert and round; the kind I always thought about biting. Deciding I may as well finish my thorough evaluation of this man I looked down to the worn out work boots that encased his large solid feet, the steel toe exposed, he was so rugged and masculine, it was a wonder why he wasn't getting any direct attention, girls watched him but none approached. It was strange; usually I found they flocked to attractive men, even if they thought they didn't stand a chance.  
He is delicious. There was not another word I could think of to describe him, sitting there in that chair. His legs spread; shoulders slouched, one hand loosely gripping the beer bottle on the table beside him, the other lay across his waist. I can tell they are large calloused hands, hands that have known work and I assume hands that have the knowledge of how to touch, to please. Those hands, they have experience, both in and out of the bedroom. He is well known, I know that from the way people look at him, display themselves for him and he is most certainly very sure of himself as he observes from his vantage point.

Watching his hand's caress the bottle, his finger tips slowly, lingering at each swell and dip, absentmindedly; he is hypnotising and I'm sure he doesn't have clue that these small things dive a woman insane. My hungry eyes followed his every movement, it didn't really matter what I was doing; dancing, drinking, talking I was unable to break free from the spell he's cast with his dark chocolate bedroom eyes. He'd woven a dark enchantment, and I could tell it wasn't just over me; he beckoned anyone who had dared overcome the aura of dangerous excitement clinging around him. One night with him, I longed for it. The memory would last a life time. Ironically I wasn't entirely sure I could out-live the night but was it so much to hope for, just a few hours in his presence?  
He was positively lethal.  
Watching him again, this time from the dance floor, his long, dextrous fingers cradle the bottle in his palm, bringing it slowly up to his full lips that are pursed ready. His lips move slowly encompassing the opening, it is seductive, it is intoxicating. To simply watch him swallow, Adams apple lifting and lowering as the liquid makes its passage into his being. I imagine what his voice must sound like; deep, rumbling and husky. He's still not seen me, if he had looked my way I knew he would have caught me watching him and I have to admit it is a little disappointing. A drop must escape his lips and slide down over the full, pouty pillow of his lip to his chin, caressing his skin and leaving its essence on the slightly scruffy terrain. How I would love to feel that scrape against the inside of my thighs as he licked his way up to my core, feel it against my cheeks and chin before he pushed his tongue into my mouth, or along my palm as he sucked each of my fingers into his mouth. Swiping his hand swiftly over his mouth he wiped it away, I even find myself watching the way his knuckles and wrist flexes, disappointed when he is finished with the bottle; he sets it aside, scanning the room again, his eyes, this time, sharpen, homing in on a target. He rises slowly to stalk his prey, stealthily he makes his way through the jungle of swaying bodies and tangled limbs. He prowls the dance floor looking over a couple of potential candidates and I wished desperately for once it were me that was being stalked.

It is with the expected disappointment that his powerful arms make a cage around the girl he has chosen and he crouches down slightly. I realise at that moment he is one of, if not the tallest man I have ever seen. His strong jaw brushes against her bare shoulder drawing her face round to his with his large palm; I literally cannot tear my eyes away. She tenses slightly and his eyes gleam, his teeth are white; perfectly set and I see them flash against his dark, sun-kissed skin as he smiles down at her; that alone is enough to make my stomach coil, my body almost ripples in pleasure as I think about that ache being soothed by him, this dark, dangerous stranger. He had gone right in for the kill; the girl didn't stand a chance.

"What are you talking to yourself about?" An obviously euphoric Alice asked while she swayed to the music in front of me. She didn't give me chance to answer; instead her eyes followed the direction of my stare, finding the object of my fascination.

"Mmm… Jacob Black, he sure is something else." Her words are layered with meaning I just can't fathom.

"Yes, he looks it…" I agree, still unable to take my eyes off of him. Alice pauses quietly for a moment beside me. After all these years I'm used to her far off glances and silences from her. I had asked her once if she could have epilepsy, she laughed and said that she got lost in her own thoughts easily but it was nothing to worry about and that she was certain she did not have epilepsy.  
"Don't play dumb with me. You are panting after him, why wouldn't you? He looks delicious." She nods towards Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome; whom I have now discovered goes by the name Jacob and she mutters something I don't catch but it doesn't seem important, he's moving again, that is more important right now.

"You know him?" I'm curious to find out what that look was for that he gave her maybe half an hour before.

"Honey, what girl in her right mind doesn't? But then again you're obviously out of yours, which isn't surprising seeing as though you're always locked up and…"

I glare at her, she clamps her mouth shut and smiles, tilting her head slightly to the side, she is still so young looking and I wonder what she will look like when we are forty. I'm sure she will never look a day older than twenty-one.

"Fine, fine. I'm dropping it." She puts her hands up in the air. "I'm just saying. Thank god I finally got you out! But yeah… Jacob. He sure knows how to get what he wants. Heck he can probably convince you that it's what you want too. No matter how it ends no one can seem to hate him. All he ever settles for are one night stands. He's a dangerous one, and don't forget I tell you that Bella. There are plenty of nicer guys here tonight Bella."

"Like I will have the opportunity," I mutter under my breath. I watch as he escorts the girl from the dance floor. Her smile is one of triumph and excitement, virtually bouncing on the balls of her feet. Jacob sports an adorably cocky grin his hand on her lower back. He turns to take one last look behind him, for a second he looked… disheartened but I can't be sure if he masks it or if it was never there to begin with.

I shake my head clear. There is no way that I could have been right. He is too sure of himself to ever be lost. Not to mention, Jacob seemed like the kind of guy that could keep going, and going… and… UGH! I shut that thought down before it can get too out of control. Losing the only thing that held fascination for me, I decide to get a drink myself. I'm joined by a guy, my age, possibly younger, shoulder length blonde hair, that just doesn't look right; his baby blue eyes are sparkling.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton." He smiles offering me his hand, which I shake uncomfortably from an odd angle because he's standing that close to me that I can't turn properly. I wait quietly to be served; not really wanting to engage him, he seems to me that he is one of those guys, the ones that keep trying and trying and trying. He leans forward getting the tenders attention, orders a beer and turns to look at me, smiling wildly. I smile politely and ask for a rum and coke. It would be my last drink of the night I was decided. "You must be Isabella Swan." He calls out over the music and I'm glad that I can hardly hear him. The tone he said my name just confirmed that he was in fact one of those people, there would be plenty in this town I realised. So far I'd been stopped in the store, the library and in the driveway already and I had been here a matter of hours. The Chiefs daughter was a hot commodity, obviously. Although maybe it was just the idea of me being fresh meat, smiling tightly at Mike I nod. I decide its best to avoid conversation with him and I thank him for the drink, excusing myself. I head toward the exit suddenly longing for the fresh icy air. Pushing through the doors, the fresh air kisses my damp flesh. There is a slight breeze that brushes the stray strands away from my face, the stick to my neck and under my chin. The wind blows a deliciously sinful scent my way and I draw my arms tight around myself. Closing my eyes I take it in deeply, I'd never smelt anything like it; the earth, musk and pine. The smell alone made my knees weak and I didn't have to look to know it belonged to a person or to know who that person was.

It was Jacob Black.

His name filtered sensually though every layer of my mind and seduced me further, my body turned towards him; strangely I have a sudden urge to run to him, heck to straight up pounce him and throw my arms around him, kissing him passionately. I find those feelings are also quite uncomfortable at the same time, I've never been the kind of person to initiate physical contact with anyone, I'm not adverse its just something I'm not used to. I almost feel like I belong there, in his embrace, deciding it's just not appropriate I force myself to stand still concentrate on doing the exact opposite to what I want to do.

I need to go home, I really do, I'm tired and cold and if Mike Newton is Alice's idea of a good date, which from the way she spoke of him before we came out I got the idea that she did. I was unable to resist a final glance at Jacob and I turn my head towards him again; just one final look. He is putting the girl into a cab.

I thought, stupidly for a moment my heart was going to break, I felt it clench in my chest. I wanted it to be me, to be the one he held tonight; I wanted to be wanted, not by anybody but by him. Why did I have to look? Of course he's was going home with her. What the heck was I thinking? I was lost again watching him, he smiled, kissed her hand, as he pulled them from his body so she seemed to settle on the tips of her fingers dancing all over his extended arm. He pulled away after she has sat in the cab and you could see her shift back making room, I turn completely towards the scene now, slowly inching my way towards them, watching him, just two or three steps at first. He's sending her home; alone. My mind exults and I tell myself to let loose, to speak out when he steps away from the front of the cab. I know nothing's going to happen if he doesn't see me, if I don't get his attention, I can do this. Be reckless, if only for one night.

He stood back and waved her off, he stood at the edge of the road and I just watched from behind as the cab moved around the corner. Once it was out of sight his shoulders slumped and he shook his head, scrubbing his face with his hand. A great sigh heaved from his chest before he straightened himself up.

"Hey," I say without thinking, he jumps a little, not knowing I've been watching him, instantly turns towards me. His cool mask of a nonchalant badass quickly replaces the shock. I watch as one of his eye brows quirk up in question, I'm not quite sure what he wants or expects, or even what I should do now. "Um…I…" I could feel a blush flush quickly across my face and down my neck and chest and I'm trying to pull something, anything to the forefront of my mind, anything to keep him here with me.

"Hey, you saw that right?" I can tell he's a little uncomfortable about it and its not at all what I expected him to say and his tone isn't what I had anticipated either.

"Y-yes," I stutter, I was never a liar. Taking a deep breath in, I threw all caution to the wind and channelled my inner Alice. I walk toward him, he stands there, his arms crossed across his chest, his feet planted maybe two foot apart and he watches me now and I feel… Good, pretty, sexy, wanted. I'd never before felt comfortable when a man had looked at me like that. When I reach him I stand a little uncomfortably in front of him and wring my hands nervously, I'm not quite sure what to do now I've made it this far, never breaking contact with my eyes, he takes my hand in his and guides it to his mouth, kissing the back gently. My left hand seems to have a mind of its own as rises to brush against his right cheek, feeling along his high cheek bone and his eye, his eyes are so very dark it's startling.

"Hello." That was all he said and I was a quivering, almost giggling mess in front of him. Alice was right I needed to get out more. His hands were warm and it made the rest of me feel colder. Turning his hand, and in turn, mine; his lips brush the sensitive skin of my wrist while his other hand wraps around my hip, his fingers flexing, holding me tighter, bringing me closer to his body. I can feel the heat rolling off of him in waves, my eyes drift closed as I just take a moment to breathe him in. My left hand drops from his face and grips his shoulder, near his neck. I feel his breath fan across my face, and his muscles underneath my fingertips flex when he breathes. I jump when his voice vibrates through his chest. "I'm tired of playing games."

Quickly I try to figure out what he means by that but all I can concentrate on is the way his dusky pink lips lowering toward my own and brushing softly against them. So gentle I almost don't feel it. He is hesitant, something I would not have expected from the man that lounged haphazardly across that chair earlier.

Slowly he twines our fingers and he pulls me closer. Our chests are pressed together and I'm nervous, so, so nervous, he guides the hand he is holding around his neck before he encompassed my ribs in both his hands. This is just a random man I'd watched for no more than a couple of hours, who hadn't even looked at me, he had noticed everyone in the room apart from me and now standing here looking up into his eyes I'm speechless, and its not just because I find him physically attractive, there is something more; I can just feel it. With each shuddering breath I take I can feel his hold tighten and I start to feel dizzy because everything just feels so intense. Pulling back a little way, my attempt at gaining some breathing space I watch his tongue glide against his lower lip, and the corner of his one eye twitches. I can't believe we have just stood here looking at one another.

My eyes close instinctively, I'm certain I can feel my very soul clawing out of my chest, straining to get closer, to entwine with his. I'd never heard or read anything like this feeling I have. His face is so close that I can't see him clearly and I realise we are still just standing here, outside the bar, I feel silly and exposed. "Come home with me?" He asks and I gasp. It's pathetic and I curse myself for doing it, a combination of excitement and disbelief blazes through me, he wants me to go home with him. I wonder if I really want this, I wonder if I will come away from this unscathed because I've fallen down the rabbit hole so quickly; I know that I want there to be more between us. All I can do is look into his smouldering dark brown eyes and something, something deep inside of me throws the chamber to my heart wide open and I yank him down by his shirt collar so our mouths collide, because for the first time in so long and I don't know why but I feel something and the rest… the rest I will deal with tomorrow somehow because I know if I don't hold on to what I have in this very moment I'll regret it for the rest of my life.

First kisses are usually hesitant and unsure, at least from what my limited experience has taught me. Not this one; this kiss is not even close, not even in the same ball park as any of the kisses I shared with Alice's nervous brother. My lips quite literally crash, mould, melt right along with Jacobs, both of us fighting for dominance, we devour in equal measure, trying to taste, to feel everything at once and he just holds me to him and it hurts because I know this kiss, and it is just a kiss, is life changing for me and the chances are it means very little to him. Still, I want him to consume me, every last inch of me, every cell and pour is screaming to be caressed by him like it never has before.

My hand let go of his shirt collar only to bury into his long hair, pulling him even closer, climbing up his body just so I can get that little bit closer to his mouth, just so that little bit more of my body is touching his. I tilt my head, pressing my mouth tight against his and flicked my tongue out of my mouth so it could tangle with his, I whimper slightly, annoyed at his unrelenting dominance of me as he pushes back with a closed mouth kiss, he's teasing, I know he is because I can feel the corners of his lips twitch, I nip his top lip, growling at him softly in annoyance, which elicits a grumble of his own as he pushes back against me, I search for a way into his mouth, flicking my tongue teasingly against his lips, pulling it quickly back into my mouth. I want to glide my tongue over his perfect teeth but I want more than anything for him to come to me, for him to want me just a tenth of the way I want him. It works and this time he catches my bottom lip and bites down slightly I draw in a ragged breath when he does. He chuckles and pulls away. He's laughing at me? I wonder. Pulling back immediately, I glare at him and I find my resolve softens as soon as his boyish grin comes into focus in front of me. I remember what Alice told me and I curse him silently, she was right he was able to convince you of anything and what was worse was that I didn't really care.

"Please, come home with me." He asks again, this time his lips brush against my ear, his warm breath fans down my neck and I realise he is holding me with one arm wrapped around my lower back, cupping my one buttock as he trails his index finger from my temple, down my cheek to my chin before moving to my neck and down between my cleavage, his palm flattening over my heart. I nod, I know I want this, but I can feel that I would do anything that might mean I get to see that smile once more. He lowers me to the ground, and tucks me awkwardly under his arm; his body heat astounds me and I find myself curling into him further away from the icy chill of the night air while he led me into the night.

~* .oOo. *~

Taking hold of the bottle, I let the bitter draught drown the restlessness churning in my gut. Not long ago, the pack dominated this bar, this was our spot. Then one by one they all fell prey to those evil succubus'. Fuck it; whatever. Those damn women, the spirits and their imprinting bullshit.

My wolves should have known better than to get pulled in by that shit; they knew women can't be trusted; 'use them and lose them'. That was the motto, the motto we had all lived by for years. Allow them close and they'll eat your damn heart out. Now even Paul, Paul of all of us is getting tied down; and by my own absentee sister none-the-less; Paul, the womanising, drinking extraordinaire, is leashed by my oh-so-'pretty', 'beautiful', 'amazing'-back-stabbing sister. Fucking deserter she was anyway. What the fuck is wrong with the damn world? All of my wolves, all of them are following their girls around like damn puppies, we're wolves, damn it! They should remember that. Just wait until they get kicked to the curb, not even all of them were imprinted, and even if they were, they couldn't come out for a drink with their Alpha on Christmas Eve? Taking another swig from the bottle I rub the condensation away and let my eyes roam the room, searching for tonight's girl. There we go, dancing. She would be another faceless girl begging for attention, praying to please enough to turn one night into two – not going to happen. Chugging down the remnants of my bottle I decide it's time to begin. I prowl though the room and toward the dance floor, easily avoiding the throng of people, finally reaching her, I cage her within my arms. I feel her tense. Too late to back out now little rabbit, the big bad wolf has you.

"Hi," I say softly into her ear. It's all instinctual now, the polite teenager I had been no longer existed, everything revolved around seduction, admittedly it didn't take much, too many of the women that flocked around us were shallow. In a matter of seconds, I knew I had her. The hunt didn't even have the challenge to it; personally I never thought it never had. With little more than a nod to the door, I knew my night was pretty much guaranteed. So much for the thrill of the chase; I was left hoping the Cullens stepped out of line if I wanted any real action and the little one had brought a pet with her tonight; that was intriguing; I would have one of the others contact the Doctor as soon as I got chance.

The girl wraps her arm around my waist possessively, as I guide her towards the door, she really has no idea. It's nothing new and I should probably feel something, at one time I would have felt accomplished, she was pretty, the girl looked after herself, she was everything I wanted, or so it would seem, a pretty, warm woman taking me home. I'm alive; I have family, friends, and a seemingly endless supply of women, who want to be with me. I look back over my shoulder into the bar, hoping the answer would just appear before me, like I am that lucky… There was nothing, no sign of anything. Letting out a weary sigh I turn and walk out the door with the girl. She runs her palm down my chest as soon as we near the cab that was waiting. The girl was trying to climb up me to nibble on my ear. "So, your place or mine?" Her words are slurred. Her nibbling is more like drooling all over my neck; it's certainly not as seductive as she thinks it is.

I could feel a shudder rise up my spine from and remembered the girl I would think about when I was younger, the woman I would have wanted to take home to meet my father, the one I wished knew my mother before she died, the one that I could just be with, like we were an extension of one another, friends, lovers; then, after phasing everything changed and dreams, I realised very quickly that they just weren't going to happen.

Walking toward the cab I realised very suddenly that something wasn't right, there was a weight in my chest that I just couldn't shift today. Gently I pushed the girl away; it's at this moment I take my first real look at her. She looks eerily young, and yet she is already on the path towards self destruction. Her face is slathered in make-up, most likely to make her look older and her eyes have that glazed over look to them. It just made me feel incredibly old, far surpassing my actual 23 years. Running a hand over my weary face, I finally admit to myself that this was all just stupid, that there was something inside of me telling me that I just didn't want this, so I place the girl in the cab – alone.

"Hey, babe, what's your address?" I ask her. She rattles off some suburb area, already scooting over to make room for me, her hands are everywhere. Instead of climbing in next to her the way she wants I quickly hand the driver enough cash to get her back home and close the door. I felt as though I were back-stabbing my former way of life, simply by not going with her, just because I could; I couldn't help wondering where were her parents were. I decided to just go home tonight, I wasn't going to look for another girl tonight, and I needed to think about things. No I didn't want to settle down like my brothers had but I didn't want this either.

"Hi," I hear an uncertain voice behind me, I didn't even know anyone had followed us out; some wolf I am. Her hesitant voice was the only warning I had before I locked eyes with an angel, my angel. It took a moment and a deep breath to realise who this woman was; she was the Cullens 'pet'. My chest rumbled, I wasn't pleased with this fact but there was so much more to this woman, I could feel it. There was something profound about her, something so completely different than anything I had ever seen before, in anyone, I didn't care if she was their pet or not. Quickly I shielded myself, I didn't want to reveal anything about me, least of all the way I was feeling… it just wasn't normal. I'm Jake Black and I know I have to hide my startlingly powerful reaction towards her. I'd never paid attention to auras and spiritual nonsense but this girl, no this woman she had an aura, I could virtually see it glowing from her very soul; she was innocent, and good,I didn't mean that derogatory. I'm just so drawn to her she literally takes my breath away. Me, Jacob Black is pinning after a woman I've never even touched. I haven't even spoken to her yet and already she is… essential to me. I felt as though; so long as I was in her presence I could be cleansed of all the dark emotions I found stirring within me, this woman could be anything and everything for me and I hoped I could be for her.

"Um…I…" The blush that spread across her cheeks could rival any of those little angel babies you saw on seasonal cards.

"You saw that right?" I laugh as I ask her, I want to ask her if she is okay, I know I sure as hell I am not, I was struggling to breathe.

"Y-yes." Even her speechlessness tugs at something inside of me. Just then, her eyes lit with a fire from within and I can't help but stand and watch her. She began to exude confidence and a mixture of other things as she walked towards me. It's almost as if she could see right into me, just the same as I could her. She stops just in front of me I can smell the leeches scent all over her, she has to know about them. She's about a foot shorter than me, heart shaped face, freckles scattered over her nose and cheeks. Large brown eyes that I just… I recognise them almost, but they are beautiful and kind. I'm thinking a million things all at once while cataloguing her in a way I haven't done with anyone before. I'm sizing her up almost, I can't help it, I don't want to but it's like I'm almost trying to protect myself from her and let her in all at the same time. I wonder if the leech has sent her as a distraction, or if she is just curious as to how the other side live, she has to know about them, she just has to. Despite what I'm thinking, what my mind is screaming I act autonomously taking her hand, it's nervously curing around the other and I kiss the back softly. There is method in my actions, I'm scenting her, relief washes over me when she doesn't taste like one of them and this close she doesn't smell like them either, which to me means she isn't around them all that much. She can't be a pet, she can't be living with them, as one of them, the scent would be deeper embalmed into her skin. So what is she doing around them? And why were the two of them here, tonight? She doesn't just smell like the one she is with, she has several scents on her.

Reaching up she touches me, and I feel it, there is a spark, a powerful jolt runs between us no doubt about it there is something about her, something I've never felt before, ever. I don't want her to stop touching me, I'm hardly breathing; I'm working to stay that still, I'm scared that she will pull away if I move too quickly.

"Hello." I manage to breathe out, on reflection it doesn't make sense for me to say 'hello' but her scent, her reaction, obviously it didn't matter what I said to her, it wasn't just lust, I was relieved and disappointed with that; it was there but thankfully lust wasn't the only emotion I could sense. I thought everything about her was beautiful and I didn't care what else she was feeling, I had to make sure she wasn't there's though, I couldn't bare it if she was, if they had tainted her… I knew what I would do. I'd tare that little thing to pieces for harming one hair on this girls head, whether she had wanted it or not. I brought her wrist right up close to my nose and kissed it. If she had been bitten I would be able to smell it, it wasn't the kind of thing that didn't linger even if it didn't change her, of that I was sure.

I stand there watching her, I know I haven't imprinted, I know it; but I almost wish that I had, like that would make this all so much easier. "I'm tired of playing games." I confess to her. I meant it in so many ways too, I was sick of the women, the pack, the vampires, the responsibility. I wanted something… anything that was all for me; just for me. I knew it was the most selfish thought I'd ever had too. I need her; now. We lock eyes, I'm afraid she's merely a figment of my imagination so take hold of her waist tightly, I can't resist sampling a piece of her and yet something inside of me didn't want to want her in this way. She was too nice, too good; I didn't want to rush anything with her. I wanted to savour everything about her. Letting my lips linger on the tender skin, the light caress we share shoots straight thought me, leaving my lips tingling, burning almost from the sensation. I feel her tremble against me. It took all of my control not to simply devour her then and there, I try to reign in my mounting desire, I move achingly slow as I pull away, I'm hesitant and unsure of everything surrounding this girl, I just can't believe she's real. Licking my lips I hope to savour a taste of her. I pull her closer, because her body just isn't close enough already, even though we are pressed together. I entwine our hands, wanting to feel her skin against mine, she's cool in the winter air and I wonder where her coat is or even what she is doing outside at all, why she's here, why I've never seen her before. I want to know everything and anything about her but most of all; right at this moment I'm waiting to taste those lush barely parted lips again. I begin to lower my head and just as our lips were about to meet, I couldn't help but hesitate again, I'm rationalising and I feel like if I were to go further, I'd be lost completely; this kind of desire, this kind of longing is dangerous. Women are dangerous, I tried to remind myself; she is very dangerous and not only because of the company she keeps but because of how I feel. I have to get her away from here though, away from them, that thing, the danger. I need her to know she doesn't need to die to be happy; she can live a long happy life. Here, with me. I could change everything, this moment, this night; I could get a Christmas wish fulfilled that I never even knew I had longed for.

"Come home with me?" I ask her, it's pathetic, I'm pathetic and I curse myself for doing it. She's excited, heady with desire and I want her to make a decision for the right reason, I want her to choose this, choose me. It's all just so… intense, I've never, ever thought about changing anything about my life before tonight, why was it tonight I felt this? The fact that she is not my imprint is a startling revelation because how I feel is just so close to that. She doesn't have to be, it's reassuring that I can fall in love with her knowing that it's me that's chosen this. I just watch her as she watches me, and before I truly realise it she's pulled me down toward her and our lips press together. She's took hold of me and pulled back tight to her mouth, sucking, biting, stroking our tongues together. I could already feel myself getting lost, and I was terrified to move again. It felt too good, she felt too good, no lips had ever felt so pure against my own, so honest, so sweet and loving. No lips had ever, ever made me almost lose control the way hers did, my hands shook with how she touched me.

She grasps my hair and yanks me closer, her eager mouth attempting to coerce mine open. At least I wasn't the only one getting lost. She was just as far in as me. I chuckle at her exuberance, relief almost that it is possible for me to feel like this, I had wondered if I was defective in some way. The way she is holding me, touching me is different to the way most of them do and allow myself to feel more because I know she has to feel this too, I have to show her. I push my tongue into her mouth, I just have to do something, and I need the control physically even if I was an emotional wreck. I guess she must have mistaken my amusement as insult, because she pulled away to glare at me; adorably I might add, as if this angel could ever legitimately threaten anyone, much less come through and physically hurt them. I couldn't help but grin again, she is too cute.

"Come with me." I whisper into her ear again, I need to feel her, touch her. She's alive, I can feel her heart beat against my palm and I push all the thoughts I have concerning vampires and her being one of them or being hurt by them out of my mind. That would never happen to this girl, if I can get her to come home with me, just let me hold her. Then tomorrow, I will wait until tomorrow to be sure of how we feel and then, once I'm sure, then I can let myself be with her. I would see how she feels in the morning light, but I would keep her safe tonight regardless, and I would for as long as she would let me I was sure of it. Her slight nod was the only answer I needed. I walked her over to my motorcycle, I straddle it, reaching back for and then handing her the extra helmet, she had stepped away. I look at her questioningly.

"I don't think that I can-"

Beckoning her to come closer, I tenderly gather her in my embrace, brushing stray strands of her hair behind her ear. "I'll keep you safe… always, honey." I don't know her name, but I feel like I don't need to, tomorrow, we can deal with all that then. She looks at me intently, as if gauging me, I shift uncomfortably, unsure whether or not I'd meet her expectations, hoping that I do and not believing just quite how I feel. Evidentially she must have found something worthwhile because she took the helmet and climbed on behind me. We sped away, the town blurring around us. It was as if we are in our own little bubble, the world unable to catch up to us. Controlling my prized bike with ease, I relish being in her embrace. I might have sped just a bit faster and turned just a bit harder to feel her arms hold onto me tighter, to feel her legs squeeze my hips as she was tucked in behind me, to feel her body press more firmly against mine but this was all I was going to allow myself so I wanted to enjoy it. At the turn that I'd normally make to head towards the hotel that I used for one night stands, I hesitate, for a moment I consider it because its habit and I want her that badly. Instead I find myself turning the other way towards the small house I still shared with my father.

Nothing was said as we dismounted. We didn't even look at each other or touch as we made our way through the house to my room. I'd never in all these years brought a girl home but I had to, my reputation preceded me. I knew it did and I had to make things different, right from the very beginning with this girl and hope to hell and back that they would pay off with her. As soon as the click of my bedroom door sounded she was on me and I was doing very little to dissuade her. Our lips pressed together and I found it so intimate kissing her this way, it was so much more than a kiss, I need to keep tasting her, over and over again, I beg to be let in, swiping my tongue against her lips, tugging on her bottom lip. She parts them and I immediately delve in, it exhilarating that I have the chance to taste her again. Her hands fist in my hair, tugging tightly on my scalp, I growl, I am literally fighting against myself.

Taking hold of her ass I lift her up, her legs automatically wrapping around my hips. I swing her around to press her against the door, grinding my aching length against her hot mound, I can't help it, she wants this, I want this; even if I don't think it should be right now. She moans into my mouth, biting down on my bottom lip sucking it into her mouth soothingly, before trailing kisses to my ear. She's virtually humming with appreciation.

"Clothes off now." She demands, before licking around the shell of my ear only to come back down to nibble on the lobe. Her hands impatiently shove my shirt up. Her nails rake up my chest, hitting my nipple, I hiss, pulling away slightly to rid myself of my shirt, 'It's only my shirt', I think naively. I caress her cheek, I need her to know that this isn't it, this isn't going to be all that we are. I'm trying to push that feeling into her through my touch. I just hope these small things show her that there is something deeper coming from me. Her chocolate eyes, so dark and filled with desire; bending my head down, nibbling along her jaw, to her neck, her heart pounding so strong I can see the artery pulsing. Her body arches into mine, pressing her soft clothed curves against the hot planes of my chest. My other hand is slowly working its way up beneath the loose fabric of her shirt, easily moving it up to cup her lace covered breast, each time I touch her I only want more, closer, tighter. I squeeze her flesh through her bra, her moans are filling the room and I've never wanted anything so badly before. Her hips grind just hard enough against me, I thought I was about to burst with how much I was feeling, she filled my very soul.

She trails her hands down my chest, trying to get to the button of my jeans, but I stop her. Not here. Not like this. I have to stop this and stop it now. This has to be different. I carry her to my bed, settling her in the centre. Her face is flushed, her lips swollen; hair fanned out around her. Her one arm is wrapped around her slender waist gathering the material of her skirt in her fist while the other is trailing up the inside of her thigh towards her burning core. Her body is turned slightly, accentuating the alluring curve of her hips, her legs spread and I watch her hand disappear under the fabric to relieve the ache I know we are both feeling. It's like I can't help following her lead as my hands reach for my belt. Slowly unbuckling it and loosening my pants, I never took my eyes off her, she's biting that luscious bottom lip of hers and her eyes have drifted closed.

My hands shake again as I lower my last two articles of clothing, freeing my rigid shaft. I need my skin on hers and I know I'm balancing precariously on the tip of that metaphorical blade; but I need this. Her breath seemed to hitch then stop, she's watching me while I lower myself onto the end of my bed, taking hold of her ankle I slowly work my way up her long silky legs, pausing when I hit the edge of her boy shorts, which I think are just so her. I trail my fingers lightly underneath, teasing. Her legs tremble and immediately spread wider, as if inviting me to touch her there and I wanted to, I wanted to plunge into her and hold her so tightly to me that I could feel her beating heart pound against my chest. But I can't. Instead I trail butterfly kisses along the inside of her thighs, getting closer and closer, my eye lids feel heavy and all I can feel, smell, taste is this girl and I don't even know her name and it's never mattered before but I made sure I always knew. This time it doesn't matter, because I'm sure there will be time for all that tomorrow. Placing an open mouthed kiss right where her shorts end above her pubic bone, I take a deep breath, my nose filling with her scent; her hands reach down and bury themselves in my hair, her hips arch up, silently begging to be touched.

"Please…" she whimpers.

"Please what?" I lick up her other thigh, pleased I seem to have gained some control of the situation.

"Please, please, touch me." She pulls my head trying to get me closer to her, but I resist. I'm playing with fire and I shouldn't be, not when I know I'm not going to give in to her expectations.

"Touch you where?" I allow my hands to slip beneath her shirt once more, caressing her gently curved abdomen. "Here?" She shakes her head and it's kind of a yes and a no because she's pressing my hands into her flesh. Her eyes are closed with anticipation. Her mouth open, allowing her quick shallow breaths to pass in and out. "How about here?" I bring myself higher, scrapping my teeth down from her belly button to the small flower on her shorts.

"N-no…lower…" Her voice was so soft, had I not been watching her lips, I wouldn't have known what she said. Her chest trembled now with each shaky breath. I gingerly pepper kisses up to her breast, unbuttoning her top before stopping lifting myself up slightly. My bare chest hovers above hers by a mere millimetre, bringing my head down to her ear, I breathe gently over it.

"How about I get rid of this for you?" I chuckle, as I brush my chest against her satin covered breasts. I am having far too much fun teasing her now and I've consider ripping the seams of her underwear, the other girls always liked that and that's exactly why I don't. It can't be like the others; it just can't. She groans her frustration and opens her eyes wide before narrowing to glittering slits that promised retribution. Her hands briefly tighten in my hair before she's shoving me away by my shoulders. Quickly she shrugs her top down her arms, dragging her bra with it. Her hands then reach her shorts, and in the blink of an eye they are off as well. Gathering everything in a ball from where they rested on the bed she throws them haphazardly out into my room in the direction of the door.

"There, all done." I stare at her in astonishment. Sure I've had some impatient ones before, but none that didn't let me have control for this part. So there I knelt, watching as she let out a shallow breath making a slow perusal of my goods with those dangerous eyes of hers. Her small pink tongue darts out and wets her lower lip, her small elegant hands reach out, taking hold of my pulsing shaft. Cool fingers tighten around the base, causing me to hiss out in pleasure. Slowly she bends, her eyes locked with mine for as long as possible. Her teasing tongue peaks out once again, lapping at the broad head of my cock, circling around once, I hold still, a war raging within me, I can feel my control slipping, her hot mouth engulfs me and she begins to retreat before I've had chance to really enjoy the sensation, I'm relieved because I don't want to push her away, she's not done yet though, she circles the head again, pumping my shaft as she does before taking it into the moist cavern of her mouth, her tongue poking out, licking the underneath of my shaft as she takes me slowly deeper and deeper into her mouth until I can feel the back of her throat, she pauses for a moment and slides me forwards a little, teasing me with her tongue. I'm shocked still, just trying to concentrate on her touch, doing that almost amplifies it and I know there are words falling from between my lips but I have no idea what they are or where they are coming from. I can feel my orgasm barrelling toward me now and I can feel my body straining to go deeper – just as I think about rocking my hips a little more forcefully I feel her nails dig into my ass and pull me toward her, past her gag reflex and into her throat. I almost choke at the sensation and I grunt, or something, I'm not entirely sure but I remember my hands buried in her hair holding her face to me as my cock twitches and my cum virtually explodes from me and into her.

"Fuck, beautiful, you are damn good at that." I tell her as some clarity returns to me. My hands loosen in her hair. I just couldn't help it; we've already gone so much further than I intended but she took me completely unawares and it has nothing really to do with what she is doing and everything to do with not wanting to push her away ever. My hips involuntarily thrust forward again as she places an open mouth kiss on the end, sucking slightly. Regardless of how hard I tried to reign in my mounting desire I couldn't say I was disappointed with the way things had turned out. Looking up at me through those thick, veiled lashes little by little she sucks me into her mouth again, touching me tenderly, she sucks a little harder now my cock is softening and her moans vibrate through my entire body, I'm getting hard again.

"Stop." I growl, I end up speaking in a much harsher tone than I wanted to but I'm desperate. I pull myself out of her mouth and push her back onto the bed, she bounces slightly before settling her head back on the dark covers, she's smiling so wide, like the cat who got the cream, and the teenage boy that's still somewhere deeply rooted in my psyche thinks that's exactly what she got. Her pert breasts catch my attention and now all I can think about is repaying the favour. All I can think about is having her shudder and moan beneath me. The deep green of my covers highlight her gorgeous pale porcelain skin which flushed a rosy hue, her dusky rose nipples hard and peaked, licking my lips I pounce on her, my tongue attacks one, as my fingertips gently toy with the other, it creases under my touch. Pulling the nipple deeper in my mouth, I make it scrape against the roof of my mouth, she tastes like heaven, every single part of her. My arm pushes underneath her, around her lower back, causing her to arch further against me, she's so cool but warm at the same time; just so… something.

Her pubic hair brushes against my abdomen and I shudder, fighting myself for control. I could just rest the head of my cock inside her, feel her, connect with her, and just have some small relief, for both of us, I know she wants that too. I close my eyes, clawing at my self control again, knowing if my dick goes anywhere near her I'm going to slide all the way in and I'm so past consciousness and so lost in her I won't be stopping, I probably wouldn't even really realise it until I felt my balls tighten and cock throb inside of her again. I'm trying to think about what I'm doing, make her enjoy this, not feel rejected if we don't, when we don't go all the way. I force my other hand to trail down the valley of her breasts, past the dip of her waist, around the swell of her hip, into the burning lips at the apex of her thighs, 'if my fingers are there I might be able to keep my dick away', is my rational explanation. My fingers push apart her folds and she moans, arching into me, she's so wet and warm; I close my eyes again, just so I can feel more.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met." I groan, pressing my damp forehead against hers as I sink two fingers inside of her. I've touched too many women this way; so many that I've wondered when they started feeling the same to me. This girl, she is so different, I want to feel everything, and I do. I find the rougher skin of her g-spot and she bears down on me. I'm jealous of my own hand, her thighs tighten either side of my body and she grips my fingers tighter, her hips moving in time with my wrist, her free hand holding my supporting arm as I hover over her. She grabs for me, trying to repay the favour, but I don't need her too, I almost don't want her to. I need to make her climax, I can feel she's almost there, the sounds, her sounds, I know exactly what she needs as I press my thumb against the hood of her clit exposing the swollen bundle of nerves, withdrawing my fingers so the tips are just pushing gently on her sweet spot I hold them still and I rub her pearl, quick, short strokes, she arches, grabs at my hand and pushes my fingers harder against her; she gasps and one more small, slight movement of her underneath me sets off a chain reaction. Her body jolted as her sex bore down tightly, clamping around my fingers and I swore I feel her clit throb against the pad of my finger. All I want to do is bury my head between her legs at suckle at that bud until it's too much and she has to push me away. It twitches again and even though she is pushing me away I know that's not what she wants; she's come all over my hand, and I know there's going to be a wet patch under her ass, I don't care.

I can't help myself, I have to taste her, I just can't wait any longer and as if she knows, she's pushing at my shoulders as I go down on her and her thighs are holding my head while I lift her ass in both hands and hold her too my mouth, suckling and flicking my tongue over her. God I never want to leave this bed, she can never leave this bed.

"Now. Now. Inside me now!" Her voice escalating with each word as she shuddered, head pressed back into my pillow back arched off of the bed.

"No." I told her simply, her thighs drop away from me quivering from over stimulation. I know I've pleased her well when she sighs and I crash my lips against hers, our tongues mimicking the motions of our bodies. My hard-on pressed tightly against her stomach, my hips grinding in tune with hers but no, I wasn't going there with her, not yet. I wanted to feel her tighten around me, her walls clenching and gripping me as I blew my load as deep inside her as I could. I could see it now, just a slight movement of my hips and hers, which she would gladly welcome, like a mirror image to my movements; I could grasp my cock and slide into her, a gasp of shock escaping her throat right before I ram my hard shaft all the way into her. Instead my hand trails down her body and holds her too me as I come all over her stomach.

She doesn't smell like vampire anymore, she smells of me and I smell of her. She needs to know this is different, she was different. I wanted more from her, for her. My hand reaches out to lace with hers, sweaty palm to sweaty palm. I lift myself up looking deeply into her eyes I want to see everything.

"Hi." I nuzzle her nose with mine, Eskimo kisses, who would have thought it?

"Hi back." She touches her lips to mine, a soft bush, skin against skin and it's so powerful to feel her in this way, her free hand is clinging tightly to my shoulder, an enchanting small smile lingered on her kiss swollen lips. I move off her, allowing her to breathe freely, keeping our hands clasped. I watch as her and I know she is wondering what the hell I'm playing at. Obviously she expected a good fucking, I just hope I hadn't fallen short in her expectation, not that my reputation would matter to me now, but for her, I wanted her to have everything she desired. But… I couldn't sleep with her tonight. I watched her long lashes drifted close and she sleeps, she doesn't clean up and neither do I, she just curls her body into mine and I hold her, keeping her warm.

I'm laying watching her when her eyes fly open at the sound of my father banging his palm against the wood of my bedroom door. I'd rested but not slept, I couldn't believe that tonight is the night he chooses to come talk to me, at this hour.

"Jacob? Jake. Wake up boy. Charlie's girl, she's gone missing, she was taken from the bar in Forks. I told him you would help look for her." The girl, groans an 'Oh my God, I can't believe it' kind of sound and her hands fly to her face covering it as she shakes her head, rubbing away the sleep.

"Give me a minute dad." I tell him as I pull her hands away and looked at her questioningly. At this moment in time she is more important. Our hands lay on the creamy skin of her thighs. "I… shit… Charlie as in Chief Swan?" She whispers. I nod; she fidgeted away from me and began hunting up her clothes.

"Jake, come on I'll go get Sam and the others." I sat back watching her, "Jake the girl can stay, just-" My angel speaks, and it surprises me that she directly addresses my dad.

"N-no, Mr Black… It's… Argh! Tell my father I'm fine." My eyes shot open so wide they almost fell from the sockets and I think my brain melts because for a moment or two I don't remember anything until I feel her cool hands on my shoulders pushing my hair back, her hands floating reassuringly all over my upper body.

"Jacob." I heard my father somewhere in the back ground. Bella, this was Bella Swan. I was shocked. Shocked and almost relieved that it was Bella Swan who had… who was… Getting dressed? My chest grumbled, no she wasn't going to get dressed, she wasn't leaving, this was it; the decision maker. If I could have chosen anyone rationally, my fathers, best friend's daughter would have been at the top of my list, if I had ever thought about it. I'd known her since I was a baby, I did know her. Countless images flew into my mind's eye, us playing together, getting in trouble together, me taking the blame for things and her admitting she was wrong anyway. She was it for me.

Her father was spending Christmas with us anyway, I didn't see the problem, she could stay here in my bed, with me. Wrapping my arm around her waist I pulled her back toward my bed, all she had managed to get on were her boy shorts.

"Busy dad, I'm busy." I muttered kissing her neck, her cheeks, any skin I could reach. Dad rolled away muttering under his breath how he wouldn't stop Charlie and his shot gun and also that he knew I could hear him.


End file.
